Breezesky's Story
This fanfiction has been writen by The Hidden DuneCat. Breezesky's Story "Hello, my name is Breezesky. My home is in Beach Clan, but my past life has been as a rogue, a River Clan warrior, and outcast. I also have a mate, who's name is Darkenedbreath. This will be my story on how I became part of Beach Clan, with my mate. So it all started at River Clan.." I, myself, had been out on a hunting patrol. It contained my mother, Jadenose, and my good friend, Nightclaw. Since it had been Leaf-Bare at the time, we only had caught a vole. Returning from what seemed to be a waste of time to me, the three of us headed back to camp. "Did you see that?" came my voice to Nightclaw. "What? I seen nothing from your eyes, whatsoever." "There. In the bushes.." He thought I had been joshing him, but I had swore I seen something move in the frosted growth. I didn't know what, but I knew I ''had to see it for myself. I told the others I would catch up since I lied, saying I caught prey scent. But only Nightclaw knew what I was up to. He didn't really care much of what I did, but when I got close enough, I came face to face with another tom cat. It was odd to find this cat, not well-fed, not even battling with me. When I started to step away, I dropped the only bit of prey the patrol had. The vole. I knew I would be risking lives in the clan, but this cat seemed to need it more than I did. From growing up in the junkyard, I knew much of what I could eat from my father's lessons. It was from old food, to only bugs. But bugs were off my menu. Finally, I nodded in greeting to him. And, as he did the same, I thought I could.. trust him. Only later that day, curled up in my nest in the warrior's den, that I knew I ''had to see the stranger again. Who was he? Was he injured? What was his name? Was he from another clan? Where did he come from? ''The questions came like wind in my mind, but I couldn't stop thinking of him. That was when my sister, Amberlily, told me I had fallen in love with a tom from a whole other world, when we took a walk one sunset. The sun dressed my pelt gold, from what I recall, and it had turned the snow into ozzing blood of cold. Days passed until I finally seen the tom again. I had gone hunting by myself, another attempt to see the tom again, when I crashed into him. That was were it started, we started to take moonlit walks, meeting in secret, and me going out for walks and hunting alone to see eachother. That was where I finally asked him: "What is your name?" he had never told me. "Darkened.." came his answer. "Darkened--" my heart fluttered when I spoke his name. "what would you think about joining River Clan?" "It seems wonderful.. that's where you live, isn't it?" he asked, one night when we were curled up under some fir trees. "Yes, I live in River Clan, with my mother, Jadenose, and sister, Amberlily. And many others.." "What is your name?" I wondered if he wanted the subject changed. "Breezesky." "Beautiful.." Only a few days passed when I noticed a tom come from the enterence. It was Darkened! I had been eating a small trout when he found me at last with my mother under the shelter of a thicket. "Are you joining?" I burst out. He nodded. And from that day onward, his name became Darkenedbreath. Sadly, our days of being part of River Clan came to an end. It was after Darkenedbreath's second gathering was when we decided to leave. Suddenly, neither of us felt comfortable in the clan. It was odd being around so many cats for Darkenedbreath, and odd for me since I ''wanted to leave Jadenose, Amberlily, and Nightclaw. I knew I liked Nightclaw alot, but I was more fond of Darkenedbreath. At moonhigh, Darkenedbreath and me told the cats that stayed home from the gathering we were going to go hunting. No one seemed to notice our leaving, so we travled as far as we could away from the clans. From then on, I knew we were outcasts, or loners. We ended up in what looked like a desert..There wasn't much water, hardly any prey. So, we stayed for the night, and left at early dawn. I walked and walked, but soon started to stumble. Darkenedbreath knew I had grown dangerously ill while being out in the sun, and with no food or shelter. I could say the same for him as well. His rib bones shown, his fur lay ruffled and matted, along with that he longed for food, water, and.. sleep. We had to go on. As we traveled, I grew more tired and had lost much energy. We settled under a small tree, where a stream came. Darkenedbreath had caught me prey, and we continued on our way. Finally, growth came, and more prey. We hunted and rested, for a day or two, then we started again. "Hear that? Water!" I cried. "Yes, come on!" he cried, dragging me towards the rippling distance. "Darkenedbreath.. Where are we?" came my voice at last after shock. He had no clue. Some cats stared at us. My instints told me to run, I guessed the same for Darkenedbreath since neither of us moved, but I could see his eyes telling me. I scented the air, it seemed like back at RiverClan, but the scent had been salt watery, sandy, and somewhat.. of fish.. Was there a other River Clan? No. My theory was dead wrong. From the looks of it, this wasn't another River Clan. Finally, a short-haired dark-green eyes, sandy-cream she-cat stepped infront of us. Excitement of life, and other cats, still filled my eyes. From Darkenedbreath, his shown tense when she stepped up to me. "Why are you here?" asked the leader. "Um.. well," I tried to say. "Get on with it!" snapped the she-cat. Darkenedbreath stepped between us, tail lashing. Some cats gasped. My claws unsheathed as I hissed: "Who are you?" "Sandstar." Just then, I realized this could've been another River Clan. Sandstar was like Moonstar back at my old clan. Darkenedbreath, I knew, was still standing guard on me. "Darkenedbreath, let me.." I nudged him away with my tail. "Is this.. River Clan?" I added. Some started to laugh. "This is Beach Clan." cried one. "Beach Clan?" I spat. Others froze, speechless. What was I doing? Making a complete fool of myself. My pelt grew hot, and I backed away. Sandstar, Darkenedbreath, and all the others stared at me. Then I sat down. "How can you live here? Is there, any, prey? Voles, squirrels.. old food and bugs?" I gave a devilish grin. Even my own mate took a few steps away from me. I chuckled before letting a cough seep into the breeze of Beach Clan. Dry blood crusted both of out paws from the long journey, and I knew Darkenedbreath did seem comfortable, since their weren't that many cats than back at River Clan, I felt ready to sleep a whole moon, since their were hardly any cats. But before I could go back into the land of death to rest, I was aided by a dappled gray she-cat. Her name was Shellsong. Both me and Darkenedbreath were soon looked over, only having cracked pads, and in need of rest. By sunhigh, my fluffy, wind-ruffled gray fur was a cloud again. It gave a radiant shine from sunlight, was my mate's opinion. The darker points were as if they were dipped with soot as well for my neon blue eyes, gave the look of kindness, and please. It felt better to be clean again, but she also longed to feel like a rogue again. I hadn't known one part of me was still as a rogue, at River Clan, an outcast, and one here. At Beach Clan. A little after sunhigh, when I had secretly snatched a trout from the pile, I disappeared through the enterence with Darkenedbreath. I had good news to tell, for I was expecting kits now, his kits. As I watched him eat the prey, I licked a paw to wash my face, is what I recall. I let a cough into the air, and he knew I was ready to speak. The words faded from my lips, and he started to cough on his prey. My only reply had been a laugh. "That's great news!" he cried when the prey went down his throat without him dying. At sunset, I had came to the enterence of the leader's den. Darkenedbreath started to follow me, but decided not to. I approached slowly, but froze when I heard a voice. "Breezesky, come in, come in." I slowly made my way to her, as if I were ill, and in need of my mother. "What is it?" Sandstar ordered. I winced, but spoke, "I was wondering.." "Well?" "I was wondering--" "Get on with it!" "If, Darkenedbreath and me could join Beach Clan." my voice quickened, and my ears flattened with tense. Coming Soon